The present invention relates to a text processing apparatus and especially to a text processing apparatus which, when a headline, title or the like distinction of a text is positioned in predetermined upper or lower lines of a page, transfers a part of textual data in the current page to the preceding or the next page so that the line including the headline, title or the like distinction is positioned at the head of a page.
It is conventionally known that a text processing apparatus such as an electronic typewriter has a text memory in which entered data are stored, and the stored data in the text memory are successively read out to be printed on a printing medium.
Usually in printing textual data by such text processing apparatus, a printing format including the number of lines in a page, the number of characters in a line, line feed amount and the like is set according to paper size, layout and the like by prelominarily operating printing format seting keys, and then by operating a key for starting printing, textual data read out of the text memory are successively printed according to the printing format.
In printing textual data by a conventional text processing apparatus, textual data are successively printed according to a predetermined printing format, irrespective of the content of the textual data. Consequently, for example, a title which provides a distinction in the content of the textual data is sometimes printed on the bottom line of a page, which makes documents having indistinct content and hard to read.
Relating now to prior art, an apparatus is known which, if a word at the end of a line of entered textual data extends beyond the right hand margin of a display, automatically transfers this word to the beginning of the next line, as shown in Bristish Patent No. 1533499 entitled "Improvement relating to text processing apparatus". Further, similarly known are an apparatus for producing automatically justified printed matter as shwon in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,132 entitled "Composing apparatus with table lookup mode", and another apparatus for providing an output copy having a controlled right hand edge as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,921 entitled "Right hand margin control system". However, these prior art references have not disclosed at all how to process textual data when a headline, title or other distinction of a text is positioned in upper or lower lines of a page.